


i'll melt with the warmth of your embraces, so let's be together

by nachtelang



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, idk what else to tag, just in case, please give me content for them, there you go, this is just supposed to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtelang/pseuds/nachtelang
Summary: phoenix smokes a cigarette. sova joins him. phoenix lights his cigarette, and sova’s never seen more sparks fly.
Relationships: Phoenix/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	i'll melt with the warmth of your embraces, so let's be together

**Author's Note:**

> uhh something something pining!sova he’s like helplessly in love with phoenix and just wants to spend time around him and even though phoenix is A Big Dork sova thinks everything he does is incredibly charming ; also this fanfic does include mentions of smoking! read with caution if you aren’t into that!

The air outside that night was chilly, enough to make a man shiver. Sova would’ve thought it odd for someone to be standing out on the balcony at such a late hour in the night, had that person not been Phoenix.

Sova took a step closer, then froze. What had stopped him wasn’t the deterring blow of the wind, or how the cold seemed to bite at the tips of his ears— for some reason, he couldn’t quell the pounding of his chest. The beating of his heart. Part of him worried he might just burst then and there on the spot, before he even made it out to the balcony.

Through the blinds, he could make out a silhouette. Phoenix’s silhouette. The way he leaned over the balcony, back arched, head tilted upwards as he gazed up at the sky. Sova wanted to be there, wanted to be _with him._ More than anything, he craved spending time with Phoenix… yet he couldn’t bring himself to come up with a reason for _why._ Why did he want to go out onto the balcony? He could make out the faint shape of an ashtray on the balcony’s railway, which was enough to let Sova know that Phoenix was probably smoking. And Sova hadn’t touched a cigarette in years, maybe even over a decade.

He took a breath in. Exhaled slowly. Undid the tie around his hair, and let the long, flowing locks drape down his shoulder casually. If he waited there any longer, staring at the balcony in front of him, he might just be tempted to turn around.

Walking over to the balcony, Sova moved the blinds aside carefully, the bristling sounds they made being moved causing Phoenix to startle a bit. Sova’s eyes widened as Phoenix turned to look at him, an expression of shock painted on his face before it calmed, lips forming a smile as soft chuckles slipped through Phoenix’s lips.

“Sova! You scared me there, buddy.” Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, cigarette dangling from his other hand’s fingers. Sova watched as the ash fell from the cigarette’s tip before finally coming to the realization that Phoenix was talking. To him. Phoenix was trying to talk to him.

“O-Oh, sorry,” Sova near-mumbled, averting his gaze, standing at the balcony flooring. He tilted his head up slightly to see Phoenix shake his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Probably should’ve been more on guard… If you were an enemy, I would’ve been toast for sure.” Phoenix joked, shrugging. “You’re up kinda late, though. Can’t sleep?”

Sova shook his head no. Phoenix nodded in understanding and stretched his arm out, gesturing for Sova to join him on the balcony. Sova more than happily obliged, the cool, night air blowing against his face. His hair would be a pain to brush once he headed back inside, what with how the wind always seemed to knot and tangle it, but he didn’t care. He was more focused on what was happening in the moment.

Phoenix leaned back over the railing of the balcony, and sova was quick to join him. The two of them gazed out at the night sky, no stars there to illuminate the emptiness. The sky always felt so much emptier when you looked at it from the height of a _floating island._ That alone made Sova question the ethics of having a balcony in their base, but he didn’t think that would make for a fun conversation. Instead, his eyes trailed back to the cigarette in Phoenix’s hands, the singed, orange tip of the cigarette making the faintest of illuminations against Phoenix’s face. To him, Phoenix looked stunning from any angle.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Sova began, brows raising in a sort of subtle confusion. Phoenix shrugged again and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. It looked brand new, the edges of the box still sharp, the print of the box itself still looking clean.

“I don’t do it often, but Cypher recommended this brand to me back when we were on Bind.” Phoenix hummed, bringing his own cigarette back to his face. Sova observed the way his lips parted slightly when he took a puff, and how they seamlessly curved outwards as he blew the smoke from his lips. Everything about it the sight was so… perfect.

Drawing the packet completely out of his pocket, Phoenix flipped the lid open, holding the box out to Sova to offer him a cigarette. Sova hesitated, but reached for one anyways. He just wouldn’t mention that it had been a hot minute ( pun not intended ) since he had actually had a smoke.

Phoenix eyed him as Sova slipped the cigarette between his lips, holding it in place between his fingers. Sova could feel his eyes on him, but he didn’t really care. He actually quite liked that Phoenix’s focus was on him, and _only_ him right now.

“Need a light, buddy?” Phoenix inquired, a smile creeping onto the corner of his lips. Sova nearly facepalmed when he realized the cigarette was already in his mouth and he didn’t even have a lighter on him. He probably looked really dumb.

Nodding, Phoenix gestured for Sova to move closer to him. Sova took a step forward, closer, much closer. He could feel Phoenix’s warmth as a hand gently pressed against the back of his head, encouraging Sova to linger even closer, closer than he’d ever been to Phoenix.

His eyes widened, and Phoenix’s eyelids closed, his focus purely on lighting Sova’s cigarette with the tip of his own. Sova melted beneath his touch, shoulders drooping, half-lidded eyes admiring Phoenix’s facial features as the hues of orange light coming from their cigarettes softly illuminated the space between their faces. Once he could hear the quiet fizzling of Sova’s cigarette being lit, Phoenix slowly opened his eyes and smirked, the hand he had on the back of Sova’s head getting tangled in his hair, fingers getting lost between loose strands. The bright pink flush against Sova’s pale cheeks was all the reaction Phoenix had been hoping for.

Smoke billowed above them from where their cigarettes had once made contact. Sova hunched forward a bit, withdrawing the cigarette from his lips for a moment, letting smoke pour out of his mouth as he exhaled wordlessly. Phoenix held his cigarette between his fingers, a soft smile on his face.

“Ph— Phoenix, I—” He drifted closer to the other, and Phoenix didn’t hold back, encouraging it. One of his hands trailed to Sova’s arm, fingers wrapping hesitantly around the sleeve of Sova’s sweater as they lingered so close, close enough for Sova to be able to lean in, and…

Their lips touched for what felt like a split second and an eternity. Sova hunched his shoulders forward to try and get more, anything to make the contact last longer. Phoenix’s grip on Sova’s arm tightened a bit, and Sova couldn’t move a muscle, fearing that everything would fade away if he did, as if this wonderful dream of his would end.

On his lips, Sova could taste smoke, and the cigarette they had just been smoking. His lips were warm, and ever so _inviting,_ as if beckoning to Sova to make more contact, to kiss him deeper, and Sova was more than happy to oblige.

They stayed there, the air suddenly feeling much warmer, as if the cold surrounding them had vanished. All that was left was Sova and Phoenix, not two agents fighting a dangerous battle to salvage the fate of their world, but just two _people,_ more than happy to be with each other. 

They parted for air, and the smile on Phoenix’s face was priceless. It was a smile that made Sova think, _this must be the most beautiful person in the whole world._

Running a hand through his hair, the hand Phoenix had on Sova’s arm trailed down before resting gently against Sova’s knuckles. Phoenix smiles softly at him, taking another puff from his cigarette before blowing smoke from his nostrils.

“How’s that for a light, big guy?” Phoenix asked teasingly, Sova’s starstruck reaction still painted on his face. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned in closer, resting his forehead on Sova’s shoulder. 

“You know, I— I’ve been waiting to do that,” Phoenix mumbled softly, inaudible to all but Sova. Sova wrapped an arm around Phoenix, pulling him closer, eyes closing. The moment they had just shared now playing on loop in his mind, Sova couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.

“Oh, I— I’ve been waiting for that too,” Sova nearly stuttered, and Phoenix chuckled softly at that, the two of them simply enjoying one another’s presence beneath the cool night air.

“Thank you. Thank you for being my light, Phoenix.” He whispered softly to the night sky, to the cold wind, to Phoenix. And Phoenix buried his face in the crook of Sova’s neck, with no plans of leaving the newfound warmth he’d discovered anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> there is not enough content for this ship, so here i am to provide! i didn't think i'd love this ship as much as i do but now it's definitely up there as one of my top favorites from this community LOL
> 
> playlist that inspired this fanfic:  
> racing into the night — yoasobi  
> smoke and guns — natewantstobtl  
> golden brown — the stranglers  
> night running — shin sakiura, aaamyyy


End file.
